Not Quite Perfect
by MixedBreedMaiya
Summary: Paradise is open, everyone is happy. The world has been reborn but what happens when the clueless members of the group start having weird memories of the world before? They meet again as strangers to figure out what's going on in the not so perfect world


Bahahahaha! My first Fanfiction for Wolf's Rain! Set after the series' end, when Paradise is open and everyone is living there peacefully with no memory of what had happened before...

Toboe: Oh...Sounds interesting!

Toboe! You're here to help me?

Toboe: Yeah! And so are the other guys!

Kiba: ...Why are we here?

Hige: Heh. We're here to be this author's pet dogs. And of course, Toboe's excited about this.

Tsume: Of course. The runt has a thing for humans.

Toboe: Some humans are really nice!

Okay, enough of that! Goodness. Chatty wolves. Toboe, please do the disclaimer.

Toboe: Okay. MixedBreedMaiya doesn't own Wolf's Rain, or the characters or Paradise, or anything!

Thanks a bunch, cute one.

**And a mucho special thanks to:**

**God, who's given me my beloved talent**

**My readers(Windaerie - you're awesome, thank you so much)**

**And...Who made Wolf's Rain? o.O Well, thanks to you, too. xD**

Onward!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"We can start over...With a house full of kids this time." _

_She held his gaze with her foggy eyes of blue, listening to his soothing words as he held her. Every bone in her body felt crushed, snapped, or cracked, but not a sound she made. She wanted to hear his voice telling her it would all be okay. Even though she knew it wouldn't._

_"Well have bread, every morning...And we'll get a bird, too. A white one."_

_He looked so pathetically, desperately hopeful. She could have laughed - but she didn't. She just kept her gentle smile as all through his speech, her eyes slipped more and more closed. With every word he spoke, a little more of her was lost. Her ties to this world were being severed - but that was okay, right? The world...it was ending anyway, wasn't it?_

_But somehow, as her eyelids fell to darken things for good, the tears she saw in his eyes made her long to stay with him. She wanted to find Paradise with them...Corrosponding moisture formed in hers, but the tears never got a chance to fall as the world went black, and the last thing she heard was his alarmed call. _

_"Cher!" _

-------------

With a frightened gasp, she bolted upright. Panting, sweating, looking around frantically. Beside her, she saw Hubb stir and look over groggily at her. The sun was just now rising. "Cher...?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Why're you awake so early?"

She wanted to catch her breath - and stop the pounding of her heart - before she spoke to him. However, her husband saved her the trouble and broke the silence. "Cher, what is it? Is something wrong?" Cher allowed him to take her into his arms as she took a deep breath.

"No. It's nothing - just...a nightmare," she told him, softly. He drew back to hold her at arms' length and watch her closely.

"Another one? That's the third this week. You'll never get a good night's sleep at this rate. And neither will I." Here he started rubbing his eyes again. "Why all at once? Are they all the same?"

"M...more or less." Cher ran a hand through her long, blonde hair. "But it's almost as if...as if they're telling a story sometimes. They seem to go in sequence." And she remembered those dreams quite vividly. But...where did they come from?

"What kind of story? What happens?" Hubb was watching her with a clearly concerned expression. They both sat side by side on the bed, indian-style, with the sheet still draped over their laps.

Cher stared at the door to their bedroom, playing with a strap on her modest nightgown. Oh, she knew quite well. She remembered. But the idea of speaking it... "We...were in a car," she said at last. "You and I, and...a girl I don't recognize. I was holding her, she looked asleep. There were others in the back, too, but I don't know who they were either.

"Anyway, we were driving in a barren, snowy expanse. Nothing but white for miles around. And there was an earthquake. You swerved sharply to miss it, but it ended up flipping the car several times. When things settled, everyone was crawling out. I handed the girl to you, being the last to emerge, and tried to climb out.

"You turned to start walking away with her, I guess assuming I would get out alright. But the ground underneath the car started crumbling, and I...I went down with it. The vehicle turned over again and again, crashing against the side of the newly made cliff, until it hit the bottom. And I laid there in the wreck, just thinking about how much it hurt.

"You came with the others, and pulled me out. And you talked to me about all that we'd do after starting over. You said we'd have children, and make bread, and have a white bird. And I just listened, but after your speech, I...it was too late. And I died."

Hubb had stared at her all through this tale, and continued to watch in silence, utterly speechless. After a moment, he found his voice. "That's...awful," he blinked. "What have you been eating?"

Cher gave him a flat scowl. "I don't think it has anything to do with that, Hubb."

"What else could it be? I mean, those have to be horrible to sit through, Cher. And it can't be a memory, because you're here, alive. Have you been afraid of dying soon for any particular reason?"

"No, not at all. Nothing life-threatening has happened to me or anyone around me. That's what makes all of this so strange." She got up and dressed herself, going into the bathroom to pull up her hair. To her mild surprise, he followed her.

"Cher," he said, thoughtfully, "you don't think it's some sort of...preminision, do you?"

She paused in her hair-styling, looking at the man standing behind her in the mirror. "Preminision?" she murmured in an echo.

"Because I don't think I could take it if I lost you like that." He took her hands, letting her hair bounce back down to lay over her shoulders, and turned her around. "It's already hard to spend our days apart, at our jobs."

"I don't think we have to worry about that, Hubb," she told him softly. "The place I saw in those dreams was nothing like the world we have here. Nowhere on this planet am I aware of a place like that. It looked so dead - our world is quite alive." She put the tip of her index finger to his lips. "I think they're just nightmares. Nothing more. They'll stop."

He lifted her hand from his mouth gently. "You're right. I'm just being paranoid," he said, smiling. Hubb kissed her forehead, then leaving to get dressed as well, and Cher started pinning up her hair once more. She had to admit, though, it _was _odd...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All four wolves: -Blink-

Creepy, ain't it?

Hige: Uhh...yeah. o.O

Tsume: It's pathetic.

Toboe: I liked it...

Tsume: Shyeah, and this is new?

Kiba: Hm. It's kind of interesting.

Tsume: Ugh.

Stay tuned, readers.


End file.
